


Give you all of me

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Agron is not, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Agron is here to help, But you will see why later, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, He also goes by another nickname in this fic, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Nasir also has a little bit of issues in this one, Nasir is a virgin in this one, One Night Stand (is it?), Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir hooks up with a guy at a club and brings him home, so that this stranger can take his virginity. But...let's just say things don't go as planned, for either men. And they both end up finding so much more than a supposed one-night stand in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give you all of me

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot! How you guys like it! :D

[The music was thumping](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RNePy_awq0), the bodies were grinding and Nasir was having a grand 'ole time. Tonight, he was going to do it...

He was going to lose his virginity.

At 21 years-old, he was tired of waiting for the right person or the right moment. He was going to get the hottest guy in the entire club, he was going to bring him home, or the bathroom if they were too impatient and then they were going to sleep together.

None of this making love bullshit that Nasir had always believed in and that kept him away from a normal sex life. Just straight up fucking, that's what it would be, just to be done with it. Just so that he could say that he did in fact have sex at least once, just like everybody else that he knew did so.

So that he could finally feel like a normal person.

And to show that he wasn't the personification of a chastity belt, like he had recently been accused of being...

And so tonight, with his hottest shirt and his tightest leather pants, here he was, in the hippest place in town, a small club called _Thrace_ , taking his drink on and hopefully by the end of the night, taking his trousers off.

Speaking of trousers...

Who had invited **this** angel in tight jeans in?

Black T-Shirt that showed dreamy abs and arms, green eyes that sparkled inside the neon lights and a smile that could get any person, men and women included, to do whatever this stranger wanted in a heartbeat.

And speaking of heartbeat...

Did Nasir just feel his own speed itself up just now?

He shook his head to get himself out of the old romantic mode and back into his new and improved prowling one. He licked his lips as the spiky haired man made his way through the crowd and, after finding a good spot on the dance floor, started to bob along the loud, pulsing music.

Oh yeah, that guy was the one who he was going to go all the way tonight with, that was one thing that Nasir was damn sure of. And so, he walked down the small set of stairs that separated the first and second floors of the club and made his own way to the dance floor.

And, as the other man was doing so sexily, he too started to dance along the thumping beat that seemed to resonate all throughout the club.

Luckily for Nasir, _Spikey_ , as he had nicknamed the stranger inside his head, didn't have any dance partner, or any partner of any kind actually, so when he felt a warm hand running up and down his back as he was dancing and he turned around, he smiled when he found himself face to face with the most desirable man he'd ever had the chance to encounter.

With tight leather pants and long, black hair that seemed to call out to him to run his hands through, this little devil with a broad smile and wondering hands didn't say anything as he stepped closer to him, his eyes doing all of the talking.

And so, also without words, Spikey grabbed Nasir by the hips and as [the next song came along](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Q9rewnLFYw), brought their bodies together and as if in a trance, both strangers began to dance and grind against the other, running their fingers wherever they both could reach and their eyes never leaving the other's, their instant connection only deepening as time ticked by.

And by the nth song, when Spikey was grabbing Nasir by the waist as the smaller man danced with his back against the bulkier man's front, that's when it happened: Spikey ran a soft hand through Nasir's long and dark hair, bringing his head closer to the taller man's and without speaking, Spikey leaned down and connected his lips to Nasir's.

Nasir stopped whatever rhythmic movements that he was doing, turned around so that he could wrap his arms around Spikey's neck and bring their bodies even closer together than before as he deepened their kiss and let his tongue invade Spikey's warm mouth.

They couldn't tell you how much time they spent there, in the middle of the dance floor, making out and caressing one another, oblivious to the music, oblivious to the people around them, hell pretty much oblivious to anything but the other. But when finally, Nasir separated his mouth from Spikey's own and taking in some much needed air inside his lungs, that's when for the first time since they'd met that one of them addressed words to the other.

"You wanna get out of here?" Nasir asked as he ran a finger on the taller man's lower lip.

"Yes." came Spikey's deep and gravely answer and, hand in hand, as the pair made their way out of the club, Nasir knew that this night would indeed become a success.

He **really** was going to do it,

He **really** was going to lose his virginity.

***************

And while Nasir had indeed never gone all of the way before, that had never stopped him from experiencing other stuff with other people. So it didn't faze him at all when, the moment after they climbed into the awaiting cab and Nasir gave the driver his home address, Spikey was all over him once more, biting at his lips and his large hands digging under his clothes to get into contact with the smaller man's sweaty skin.

Nasir reciprocated the touches and the kisses with as much fervor as the other man and when their hips collided and they both searched for some much needed friction, Nasir smiled when he realized that Spikey was just as hard for him as he had been for Spikey.

Finally, someone that desired to be with him and only him. No thoughts of being with anybody else because of who he was, like...

Nasir shook his head and went back to touching and kissing the man hovering above him and moaned when he felt teeth against his neck. Oh yeah, that was the stuff. Only think with your dick, he kept telling himself over and over as the cab finally pulled over to his apartment block. Don't think with your mind.

And especially not with your heart nor with your soul.

**************

After paying the cab driver and readjusting their clothes (and for Spikey, putting some ripped out jacket buttons inside his jeans pocket), the pair finally made their way in front of Nasir's door. And as Nasir fished his hand inside his pocket to grab his keys, Spikey couldn't help himself, he began to kiss and bite at the smaller man's neck once more, making Nasir almost drop his keychain on the hallway floor and forget about opening the door. Pushing himself away from his potential conquest, Nasir whispered:

"Woah, there, Casanova. Unless you want us to do it inside the hallway, just give me a minute here and then I'll be yours to do whatever you want."

Spikey licked his lips and his eyes sparkled as he replied:

"Really?"

Nasir smirked as he finally unlocked the door and said as he pulled Spikey inside the apartment by the edge of his leather jacket:

"Oh yeah, really."

****************

The pair kissed all the way through the short distance between the apartment door and Nasir's bedroom, shedding pieces of clothing along the way. Nasir discovered with pure glee that Spikey was as ripped as his clothes had seemed to indicate and he couldn't help but bring his mouth down to kiss and lick the taller man's abs and stomach, making the short-haired man above him groan as he leaned his head back against the wall that was near Nasir's bedroom door.

When they finally were inside the bedroom, both men had shed everything but their underwear. Spikey extracted himself from their embrace and for the first time that night, looked up and down and gazed at Nasir's gorgeous face.

"You really have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen." he whispered and Nasir was about to smile and blush, like he would have done so before things got complicated for him and his poor heart. But reality quickly caught up with him and instead he rapidly shook his head once more.

No time for sweet talking...

It was time to get down and dirty, _literally_.

And so, it was safe to say that Spikey was taken completely by surprise when Nasir only smiled predatorily at that compliment and he yelped out loud when the smaller man pushed him down against the awaiting mattress and in rapid fashion, took both of their underwear off. Spikey's eyes bulged out of his head and he said in an uncertain voice:

"Hey...easy there tiger. We have all night, you know."

Nasir, who had been busy licking a path up and down Spikey's hard body, raised his head up at those words and shook his head.

"Oh no, we don't. I really need a fuck and you my man are going to be the one to do it." he said as he reached over, opened a drawer and took out a bottle of lube and a condom from out of it.

Trying to raise himself from his lying position but unable to because of Nasir's weight holding him down, Spikey said: "Well, alright, but could we just...hey!" he gasped when Nasir didn't listen to him and instead applied the lube and rolled down the condom onto his formerly rigid cock...

Who was now deflating rapidly.

Nasir, gaping down at the now flaccid thing, glared furiously at Spikey as he exclaimed:

"What the fuck is its problem?"

Finally raising himself up and sitting on the mattress, Spikey could only shake his head as he replied:

"Well, if you hadn't been that fast and had tried to listen to me, then maybe the mood wouldn't have been broken here and it would have stayed up."

"The mood? What's not to like about the mood? I'm here, you're here, there's a bed. What's not to like?!" Nasir exclaimed and then a flash came to his mind. "Maybe it's the position that you don't like. Maybe you like being the big boy that takes control of everything!" he said with fiery eyes.

"Hey, listen..." Spikey started to say, but Nasir wouldn't have none of it.

"No, no, it's okay, I completely understand! Here, let me make things easier for you."

With that, Nasir pulled himself away from atop of Spikey and instead, knelt down beside him, on all fours and his eyes looking up at the wall, as he called out:

"There, now isn't that inviting enough for you? Now come on, put it in! The night's not getting any younger, you know."

"Al...alright. Just give me a minute." Spikey said softly, not totally sure what he had just gotten himself into. But hey, if this man wanted a lay, he was going to get a lay.

And so, he closed his eyes and began to think of things to get himself back into his earlier randy mood. And to his surprise, it actually worked. He was now hard again and could get this whole thing over with.

"Ahem... alright, I'm ready." Spikey called out as he raised himself up from his sitting position and got behind Nasir, who grinned and replied without looking back:

"Well, it's about time! So come, do it, put it in!"

"Wait, shouldn't you be prepared too? If I do it like this, won't it hurt?" Spikey asked the kneeling man, who groaned and replied dryly:

"Fine, prepare me if it'll make you happy. But do it quick, alright?"

"Alright." Spikey said with a frown. Who the fuck had he just hooked up with?

But, he still did as he was told and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He directed his slicked up hand toward the awaiting body in front of him...

Who shuddered and contracted at the contact of cold liquid against his entrance.

Seeing Nasir's uncomfortable face, Spikey retreated his hand back. "Are...are you sure you're okay?" he dared to ask.

Nasir huffed: "Okay? Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you look like you're about to go through a colonoscopy and not about to have sex." Spikey replied with a scowl.

"Pfft, you don't know what you're talking about! So come on, do that thing that you wanted to do and fuck me!" Nasir cried out as he held his behind higher into the air.

When he felt nothing and heard no one, he added: "Well?"

"Ha-have you done this before?" Spikey asked the other man and Nasir growled and banged his head against the mattress.

"What the hell is with the third degree here, huh? I thought you wanted me! So come on, do it, fuck me!"

"Well, if you're still a virgin, I don't think it's a good idea that..." Spikey started to say and Nasir couldn't take no more.

He turned his head and glared holes at Spikey's head.

"What is it this time? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not enough of a man because I haven't done this before?" he growled.

"No, it's not that. I've never said anything about..." Spikey sputtered, but Nasir didn't listen and just kept on rambling.

"And what? You're just going to screw the next person that comes along, because he's more experienced than me? Is that it? Have I not done enough for you, huh? Why don't you want me?"

"Uhm, look..." Spikey whispered, starting to think that this guy wasn't really talking about him, but about somebody else.

But Nasir didn't hear him. He was now sitting back on top of the bed, inside his own little world, repeating past events inside his head, hearing and seeing things that weren't really there, but that still hurt to this day.

"You're just like every other guy. You screw with people's feelings and when they're not ready to give you what you want, you just throw them aside like trash and then you move on to the first person that's ready to open up its legs for you. I'm sorry, okay...I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you..."

"I'm sorry...I'm not good enough....I'm not good enough...I never will be good enough..." he whimpered, holding his head inside his hands, rocking his body back and forth.

Spikey had had enough of all of this. Even though he didn't know this guy's name and even though he apparently had some demons inside of him that he hadn't exorcised just yet, he still wanted to help this man as best as he could, because he knew that behind this strange behavior was hiding a very decent person that needed someone to be there for him. And so, he did the only thing that he could think of:

He took the stranger inside his arms and let him cry against his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." he whispered over and over and over again, dropping comforting kisses on the smaller man's forehead. They didn't know how much time they sat there, completely naked and inside each other's arms, one complete stranger comforting another instead of fucking him. But somehow, after a while, it seemed to work and Nasir felt the walls that he had raised all around his heart come tumbling down and he began to feel more like his old self than he had done so for a pretty long time.

And finally, extracting himself from the stranger's arms, he sniffled as he whispered:

"I'm sorry, I'm really screwed up. I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Hey, it's alright. If there's any way that I can help you, just say it and I'll try to do the best that I can to make it possible." Spikey replied with small smile, tugging a loose strand of Nasir's hair behind his hair and somehow managing to make the smaller man smile despite himself.

"Th-thank you, I really do appreciate it. I just...I had a boyfriend, about a month ago. I really thought that he would be it you know? The one that I could give all of me to. I've been waiting for the right time and the right place to do it, but they've never come. Call me an old romantic, but that's really how I am. And no matter how many times I tried with my boyfriend, I was just never ready.

And so...he ended up having enough of waiting for me. I caught him sleeping with somebody else. I was just so, so mad. I threw the both of them out and I promised myself that I would never let my heart do the thinking for me ever again. And so, after a month of getting over my ex, I thought that by getting rid of my virginity at the first opportunity that I could have, with the hottest guy that I could find, everything would be okay again.

But it's not, I can't do this. I can't just have sex and be done with it. I want to feel things when I do it, not just with my body, but with my heart and with my soul."

Spikey smiled and tenderly caressed Nasir's face. "It's alright, I understand. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. You'll know when it's the right time, trust me. And when you do end up doing it and you give all of yourself into it, you'll feel amazing, believe me."

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Nasir sniffled one last time as he whispered: "Thank you, whoever you are."

Spikey grinned and replied: "My pleasure." Coughing, he looked down at his hands and back up at the stranger's face as he said: "Now, if you'll excuse me..." he was about to get up, get dressed and get out of this guy's life, when Nasir gabbed him by the wrist and he looked back to see the long-haired man staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Please...will you stay with me tonight?" was what he asked.

Spikey smiled at that request and, laying back down, he covered both of their bodies with a warm blanket that had been resting on the bed all this while and, pulling the smaller man inside his arms, he whispered against his hair:

"I'll stay, as long as you want me to."

And with that, they both fell asleep, feeling as content and as at peace as they'd been for a very long time.

**************

Nasir woke up when the first rays of sunlight hit his eyes and he shielded them with a groan and the back of his hand. He blinked his eyes open, yawned and was about to turn over when he realized that two muscled arms were wrapped tightly around him. And that's when the events of the night before came back to him: the club, Spikey, the cab, the bedroom...the crying.

Oh, god. He really had made quite a fool of himself, hadn't he?

But somehow, Spikey hadn't left when things had unraveled and was even still here, sleeping like a log, with a tiny smile on his face, looking absolutely gorgeous in the morning light.

After a little bit of twisting and tugging, Nasir somehow managed to turn his form inside Spikey's embrace and he smiled as he ran a light hand over the taller man's naked shoulder and up toward his sleeping face. Spikey groaned when he felt fingers being run through his hair and he yawned himself awake.

And when he saw just who was caressing his hair and his face, he couldn't help but smile back and say in a sleepy voice: "Hi."

Nasir's smiled widened and he replied in an equally tired voice: "Hey." Biting his lower lip, he added: "I'm really sorry about last night."

Spikey tightened his hold against Nasir's smaller form and bringing their bodies closer together, he said: "I already told you, it's okay." And yawning once more and making Nasir chuckle, he also added: "I don't think I've ever given you my name, by the way. I'm Agron."

Nasir's eyes seemed to sparkle inside the incoming rays of light as he brought one of his caressing hand downward to lightly touch the other man's muscled chest. He leaned his head back against the soft pillow that had been supporting him and as he brought this Agron-guy down with him and their lips together once more, he whispered back: "I'm Nasir."

It was more of a tender embrace than a heated one, this time around. And this time, Nasir didn't distance himself from of Agron to face the other way. On the contrary, as Agron began to descend heated kisses down his long, gorgeous neck, just like he had done so many times the night before, the smaller man closed his eyes and tightened his hold onto Agron's strong back.

"Agron! Agron, oh god!" he moaned out in a whisper over and over again, as he felt warmth instead of unfiltered heat dancing all across his body. Agron was so sweet, so tender, but also so comforting and so protecting. He could, oh god, he could...

He could see himself falling in love with this man.

That thought made his already recovering heart somehow patch itself back together and that's when Nasir knew, he didn't want this man to simply fuck him...

He wanted this man to make love to him.

Reaching out and tenderly cradling Agron's head inside his hands, Nasir smiled slightly at the other man's questioning face and said:

"Come back up here."

And come back up there Agron did, kissing Nasir passionately on the lips as he did so. And when he felt the man underneath him put a small bottle inside his hand, he stopped his kissing and his caressing and asked the smaller man while searching for air:

"Are...are you sure?"

Nasir nodded and, running his hands up and down the taller man's biceps, he replied with absolute certainty:

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Agron could only smile at that and just like the night before, opened the bottle of lubricant and poured out a generous amount of it on his fingers.

And instead of the cold and clenching that he had felt and done the night before, Nasir instead felt warmth and himself opening up to Agron's probing fingers. It felt so...good, being prepared like that and with the way Agron was kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, this was like a complete 180 from the night before.

When at last, he was prepared enough and Agron slowly positioned himself between his legs and against his entrance, Nasir brought the man above him closer to his body if that was even possible and without their breaking eye contact, the taller man finally made his way inside him, making the both of them close their eyes and moan at the same time.

After the initial sting that made Nasir shudder a little bit, something warm and wonderful replaced it almost the second after it happened. And when he opened up his eyes and saw the heated gaze of the man above him, Nasir couldn't help himself: he reached up and brought their lips together once more as the taller man started to slowly move against him.

Their lips collided passionately, concealing their moaning as both of their bodies kept coming and going like the ocean against a shore. Their fingers were interlocked upside their heads, gripping more tightly when a shudder of pleasure came stronger than the previous one.

This was tender, this was wonderful, this was passionate...

This was _perfect_.

"Ah! Ah, Agron!" Nasir called out when he detached his lips from the other man's soft ones, but never breaking eye contact with the other man.

"Oh, oh god! Nasir!" moaned Agron as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusting, grabbing Nasir's legs and allowing himself inside the other man more harder and deeper than ever before.

The mattress was bouncing, the wall was being banged on, their voices began to rise louder and louder into the morning air. Nasir wrapped his ankles around Agron's sweaty back and racked his nails through his spiky hair as he felt himself beginning to...

 _Beginning_ _to_...

"Agron, I'm...I'm...close" one voice called out.

"Me too, Nasir, oh...jesus..." another one responded.

"Touch me, Agron, please!" the first one begged.

"Yes, anything you want..." the other one replied.

And with nails and teeth digging into skin, and limbs and lips interlocked together, that's how the couple came in unison, closer than ever before: bodies, minds, hearts and souls.

And afterwards? Well, let's just say that Agron was the one that got the chance to being made love to...

And then after that one? It was Nasir's turn... and then Agron's... and then Nasir's... and then Agron's...

And for the rest of their lives, no matter what they did and no matter what happened, they always gave all of themselves to the other:

Bodies, minds, hearts and souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review or a kudos and let me know what you thought of this thing right here. It would mean the world to me, thanks! :)


End file.
